iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Aheaney15/The Rise of Nine Film, if it were to happen
This is my idea of a Rise of Nine film, if it were to happen at all. There are important differences: - Eight cannot teleport (though he does retain the shapeshifting, procognition, and hydrolocomotion legacies). The way they get to dulce is via the Loralite deposits, which pemit teleportation from Six. - Ella, just like the last movie, is not an aeternus - Intead of the Lord's resistance attacking the group in India, they are instead attacked by the militrary, following up when they were labeled as public enemies in Santa Teresa. - Crayton is killed by a blast rather than a rocket - The number of Mogs are reduced, as they were SO OP in the first movie. - The Mark sublot from Return to Paradise is added in, to avoid confusion. Plot: The movie begins with John dreaming of Setrákus Ra torturing Sam in John's dreams. John wakes up afraid. Nine tells John to get himself together and that they are leaving. Six, Marina, Ella, and Crayton have boarded a plane for India. They say that Number Eight is residing here, between New Delhi and Nepal, as Six found out in the locator. Mark, meanwhile, successfully makes it to Sam's house, and finds copies of They Walk Among Us. He talks with GUARD about the issues, and they form a new website. GUARD diverts the FBI and Mark goes into Purdy's laptop, and discovers that Sarah has been taken to Dulce Base. Mark departs and heads for Dulce. Six, Marina, Ella, and Crayton arrive in India. They meet the Vishnu Nationalist Eight, who guide them to the Himalayas. They are attacked by a squadron of military, who mistake them for hostiles after their appearance in the Battle of Santa Teresa. Six and Marina hold them back, and they retreat, after Six blows up several helicopters. Commander Sharma takes them to Eight, who appears in the form of Vishnu's avatars, and he tests the Garde individually in turn. John and Nine open their chests, and they get word of the armed battle in both Santa Teresa and New Delhi on the news. Four recognizes Six, but they are then arrested by Special Agent Walker and Purdy. They discover to the their horror that the Mogadorians and the US government are working together. Nine and Four fight their way out. Nine drives four to Chicago, which is where his hideout is located. Seven and Eight, meanwhile, have been flirting around in India, especially after Seven gets Eight's chest. They group goes to a cave, and to their horror, find a prophecy, which calls for Eight's death. Unfortunately, a mogadorian mafia of 8, led by a commander, attacks the group (six, marina, Ella, Crayton, and eight) and the group fights back. Marina and Six take full advantage of their telekinesis and crush several of them with rubble. Eight battles a piken and kills it. However, the commander, before being destroyed by Marina, blasts Crayton. He dies of his injuries, after Ella is given a mysterious letter from Crayton. Eight decides that they must leave. Eight finds a loralite deposite gate, which permits instantaneous transportation for the loric. Eight, Seven, and Ella are teleported to England, but Six, who wasn't knowing what she was doing, is teleported to New Mexico, near the Dulce Base. Four and Nine, meanwhile, spar, and Nine wins easily. Later they both have a dream of the Garde fighting the Mogs in New Mexico. Alarmed, they head to New Mexico, armed with many Loric and Mogadorian cannons. Eight, Ella, and Marina this time, after landing in Stonehenge, successfully teleport to New Mexico. Ella discovers Telepathic powers. She locates Six, as well as Four, Nine, and Bernie Kosar. They meet, and fight many government soldiers, while Eight and Nine take out 14 Mogadorian Guards in the base. While held captive Six discovers that Setrákus Ra can tranform into anyone and the two battle. Six is defeated and trapped in a crystalised rock caused by Ra's whip. Ra transforms into Six and awaits the arrival of the Garde. The battle begins as Four is reunited with Sarah, who had been locked up and tortured for information. Four leaves Sarah in charge of watching Agent Walker who has been tied to a light fitting ready to be dealt with later. The present Garde enter a large room and find Setrakus Ra disguised as Six who stabs Eight through the chest and takes away their Legacies with the blue electricity from his hands. Marina is unable to heal Eight who is in a critical condition and so Four helps her take Eight away from the room, hoping to regain their legacies. This proves difficult as they are attacked by an army of over 45 Mogadorians. Nine withdraws his Pipe-staff and engages in a one on one fight with Setrakus now in his true form. Bernie Kosar transforms into a large beast and fights mogadorian soliders, though he is soon overwhelmed and dragged into a corner and bound in chains, and Ella is seen sneaking out of the room. Four is shot severly three times by a Mogadorian Cannon and falls. Meanwhile Nine has been struck with the Double-Headed Whip and the black rock starts to spread over his body. Shortly after this, Sarah and Ella enter the room, Sarah clutching a cannon, and Ella gets close enough to Setrákus to throw a mysterious "Red Dart" at him, injuring him and restoring the Garde's Legacies. It is later revealed that the object was simply a broken piece of sword that Ella had charged. In anger Ra hits both Ella and Sarah with his Whip before they are subject to mogadorian fire. Four, in a bad condition losing a lot of blood with broken bones and ripped muscles, drags himself to Sarah's aid. Marina manages to heal him and he gets to Sarah and Ella, miraculously healing both of them. Eight, nearing the edge of death, is healed by Marina and procedes to run around the room destroying Mogadorians with a sword. With the return of their legacies and strength, both Nine and Six are able to break free from the rock encasing them. Bernie Kosar also breaks free from his chains. Six is reunited with Four and the team start to regroup, though Setrakus Ra and the Mogadorians vanish with a large bang, leaving Nine stunned on his back. Four vows that they will all stay together and fight their way out of the Dulce base. Cast: John- Alex Pettyfer Nine- Liam Hemsworth Six- Teresa Palmer Marina- Anna Popplewell Ella- Ryan Newman Crayton- Matthew Bomer Eight- Logan Lerman Setrakus Ra- The Rock Sarah- Diana Argon Agent Walker- Scarlett Johansen Agent Purdy- Micheal Douglas Mark- Jake Abel Sam (cameo)- Callan McAuliffe Category:Blog posts